


#1 Big Sister

by ArgntumAlphaLupus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Frontotemporal Dementia, Kid Fic, Sad Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Stiles Stilinski Has a Sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgntumAlphaLupus/pseuds/ArgntumAlphaLupus
Summary: Stiles dad dies during season 3a. Now he has to live with his older sister who travels a lot and hasn't seen him for a while. The pack didn't know he had a sister and doesn't want him to go. what will happen? Open the story to find out.





	

Claudia Trice lived her life with her daughter, Mira. Mira was 12 when they moved to beacon hills. She was 13 when her mom started dating a man named John Stilinski and she did not approve. She was 15 when they got married and almost 16 when they announced that her mother was pregnant.  
That day, she ran away. She didn’t want them to get married. She didn’t want to have a younger sibling. All she wanted was to go back to it being just her and her mom. That way she could curl up in bed with Claudia when she didn’t want to be alone. That was\y she could feel free to just talk to her mom about anything she wanted at any time she wanted.  
She did go back home later that night. She crawled through her bedroom window on the first floor at the side of the house. She wasn’t dumb. She knew she wouldn’t be able to be on her own. But she did need the space that came with running away.  
Mira knew that Stilinski was a good man and that he helped her and Claudia. He cared about her but she still couldn’t bring herself to like him. The only reason that she liked her new brother was because he reminded her more of their mother.  
Stiles was pale like herself and Claudia and there was the constant babbling. Stiles ran around in only his diaper yelling and running into things. He made her laugh but that didn’t stop her from moving away for college as quick as possible once she graduated. By that time, Stiles was two years old. 

***  
Seven years later, when Mira was 25, Claudia died of Frontotemporal Dementia. That was the first time she went back to Beacon Hills since she left for college. She wrote letters to her mom every once in awhile.  
When she got to her old house, she met Stilinski and a small boy. He wiped some tears from his eyes and he asked me, “Who are you?”  
Stilinski(who was now the sheriff and in his uniform) bent down and griped the boy by his shoulders while looking him in the eye. “Stiles, this is Mira. She is your older sister,” he said.  
Her heart broke when 1) She realized that she didn’t recognize her baby brother no matter how long it had been. And 2) when Stiles said, “I have a sister?”  
Stilinski looked at me then back at stiles. “Yeah buddy. Remember, she travels around the world?”  
“She’s the one that takes pictures ad writes stories?” Stiles says.  
“That’s right, Stiles,” Stilinski says.  
Stiles looked at me. “You’re cool.” he turned around and walked off to his room.  
John and Mira stood awkwardly in front of the door. “He isn’t normally like this.” John said. “But…”  
“What?” Mira said. “But what?”  
“Stiles was in the hospital when Claudia died. Melissa is a nurse there. She watches Stiles while I take double shifts at work,” John says.  
“Wait,” Mira stopped him. “He was there! Why do you do double shifts?”  
John sighed, “while Claudia was in the hospital, she couldn’t be at work. We need to pay the bills somehow. With double shifts, i can pay the medical bills, and have the money for food and for Stiles’s birthday. That is next month, he will be 8.”  
Mira felt guilty as soon as he said it. She should have known that. She comes to a conclusion. She knew what she was going to do. “John, would it be okay if I stayed here for a while?” Mira asked.  
He looked at her fondly. “You are always welcome here, Mira. Could you watch Stiles while I’m at work?”  
“Yeah,” Mira said, “no problem.”

***  
Mira had been in Beacon Hills for a two weeks when she decided that she couldn’t just babysit Stiles. She need to work again. Maybe not traveling but other ways to do her job. She could write about things going on around town and take family pictures for the families in town. So she started looking for a place to have a small place to take pictures with a work space for her writing.  
Eventually, she found a place, bought it with some of her money from when she was still working. She had to buy some things to go there but oh well. She had been pretty successful in her job.  
Mira still need to watch over her brother though.  
When she got to her brothers school to pick him up, he wasn’t waiting for her outside like he normally would. She sighed and parked the car. She walked to the office.  
“Hi,” she said, “i’m Mira Trice. I’m here to pick up my little brother. He isn’t where I usually pic him up. Could you call him here over the intercom?”  
“Sure thing,” the lady said. “What is his name?”  
“Oh, uh, Stiles Stilinski.” Mira told the lady . “He is the sheriff’s son.”  
The lady smiled as she picked up the phone. “Stiles Stilinski, please come to the office. Stiles Stilinski.”  
A few minutes later, Stiles came around a corner. “Stiles,” Mira said, “what took so long?”  
“I was using the restroom,” he responds.  
“Okay,” she says, “let’s go, Buddy.’  
***  
It was later that week that Stiles had his first panic attack. He had already been having nightmare since before Claudia died. He was at Scott’s house because they hadn’t played together since his and Mira’s mother’s death.  
It hadn’t taken much. Melissa had only asked if he wanted his sandwich cut into triangles and he broke down. It was a good thing that she is a nurse because Mira wouldn’t have known what to do.  
After that, they happened more often, and they were bad. They happened again and again for months on end. When they finally started to go down, it had been almost a year from Claudia’s death.  
Around that time as well, Mira had decided that it was about time to start her traveling again. Stiles was getting better so she wouldn’t be leaving him in a bad state. Sometimes, he helped her pack some of her things.  
The day before she left for Australia, Stiles spoke up to her. “My,” he had started calling her that after his panic attacks started. “I don’t want you to go.”  
She smiled. “I know, Sty.” she said softly, “But it is my job. Maybe one day I can take you with me. When you are older.” Stiles and Mira wrapped their arms around each other. “And I will visit from time to time.”  
“How often is ‘from time to time’” Stiles asked.  
Mira kissed his forehead. “Often enough, Sty.”  
***  
Mira did visit. She had visited pretty often. Her last visit had been for Christmas in his freshman year. After that, her visits stopped. She called him and sent postcards but no more visiting. Yeah he was upset by it but he understood. At least he was still in contact with her.  
It was part way through Stiles’s junior year that Mira got a text from an unknown number. 

From: Unknown  
Is this Mira Trice?  
She looked at it for a while before responding.  
To: Unknown  
That depends on who is asking  
From: Unknown  
This is Melissa. Melissa McCall from Beacon Hills.  
To: Unknown  
Oh! How are you? Why are you contacting me?  
From: Unknown  
Not so good. There has been an accident. We need you to come back to Beacon Hills.  
To: Unknown  
Oh my god! What happened?  
From: Unknown  
After years of practice, there is still no way to put it lightly. John Stilinski is dead. 

Mira’s brain completely stopped. She was not expecting that at all. Her mind went to Stiles. Her little brother who had enough problems with losing his mother at a young age. Now, still young and he loses his father. John was a good man. It took her a while to warm up to him. Only recently had she started calling him Dad.  
He was her only dad. She hadn’t had one before him. That wasn’t the reason it took her so long, but that wasn’t what mattered.  
Trying to see clearly through her tears that were building up, she typed back. 

To: Unknown  
I’ll be there as soon as possible  
From: Unknown  
Okay. I will see you then. Stiles will be staying with me and Scott until you get here.  
To: Unknown  
Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not completely sure what I am doing with this fic but here it is. I don't know if I should continue this. If you think I should, I will. Also, I will add tags as i go.


End file.
